


Kind of the Problem

by sparkysparky



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fake Dating, M/M, Pining, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkysparky/pseuds/sparkysparky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz needs to meet Mack's family as part of an undercover operation; things don't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind of the Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for the the [AoS Exchange](http://aosexchange.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. My recipient asked for Fitzmack and fake-dating. There's not as much kissing as I'd like, but I might expand this after the holidays.

“I’m still not sure this is a good idea,” Fitz muttered, resisting the urge to tug his hand away from Mack. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the feeling of Mack’s hand in his; quite the opposite actually. That was kind of the problem.

Mack’s reply was to use his hand to pull him closer, then to let go and wrap an arm around Fitz’s shoulders as they walked towards the house. Like that solved anything; he was entirely too big and warm for Fitz’s ease of mind.

“Stop worrying, Turbo. We’re gonna be just fine.”

Fitz took a steadying breath, and tried not to lean more than was necessary on Mack. Did the man have to be so large and warm and to smell so nice? Fitz had spent far more time than was necessary trying to decide what exactly it was Mack smelled like; all he knew was it made him feel safe and caused a warm butterfly sensation in his stomach every time he got close enough to catch a whiff.

“You sure this is a good idea?” Fitz worried his bottom lip, still uncomfortable with the whole undercover dating idea.

He knew it was necessary; the information Coulson needed could only be gotten by a married couple, and Fitz and Mack had drawn the short straw; mainly Fitz because the plans were time sensitive once retrieved and he was the only one who could read them, and Mack because Fitz hadn’t wanted to work with anyone else. Coulson knew that Fitz would have been twice as uncomfortable with anyone else. It didn’t change the fact that the elaborate set-up needed meant that there was a lot of backstory to create; and it needed to be as real as a real relationship would have been.

This was Mack’s family though; he didn’t like the idea of lying to Mack’s family and he knew Mack wasn’t happy about it either, but they needed to make the relationship look real to anyone watching, and a relationship at the stage that Fitz and Mack were pretending to be meant meeting the family. Since Fitz didn’t have any family of his own, that meant Mack’s family.

“Well, this isn’t the ideal way I thought you’d meet my family, but it’s important. You know that.”

“You thought about me meeting your family?”

Mack paused in the walk up to the door, causing Fitz to stumble to a halt as well. He was still tucked under Mack’s arm, which was the only reason he didn’t fall flat on his ass at the unexpected stop. He gripped Mack’s coat until he was steady, glad that their positions meant it would be awkward to look Mack in the eyes. He wasn’t sure he was prepared for what he might find there.

After a long moment, when Fitz didn’t think Mack was actually going to answer him, Mack heaved a sigh. “Yeah, Fitz. I’ve thought about you meeting my family. I’ve thought about a lot of things.”

Fitz tried not to hope that Mack meant what he wanted Mack to mean. That Mack meant he’d thought about Fitz the way he’d thought about Mack. He’d been through this before; reading more into friendship than was intended. But sometimes he thought that Mack was on the same page, and he needed to know. Needed to know for sure if his hopes were just that, or if they could be something more. Something real.

“Like what?” The question was whispered, and he still wasn’t able to make himself look up to meet Mack’s eyes.

“Turbo, I’m not sure now’s the time…” Mack trailed off, and for the first time in their friendship Fitz realized that Mack was just as nervous as he was, and it made him brave.

“If not now, when?” Fitz moved so that he was standing in front of Mack, still using him as a stabilizing force on the slick pavement. He tipped his head back, idly noted that it looked like it was about to start snowing again, and made eye contact. “What do you think about?”

There was another long silence, with Mack and Fitz unable to look away from the other. It went on so long, Fitz thought he’d made a mistake. Then Mack grinned, and reached out to pull Fitz close. Fitz went willingly, heart hammering happily away in his chest.

“Just this,” Mack murmured, leaning down until his lips were just brushing Fitz’s. It felt like an electric shock ran through his body, nothing like he’d ever felt before, and he wondered what had taken him so long to realize that this was what he wanted.

Maybe fake-dating wasn’t going to be so hard after all.


End file.
